flash_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superboy/Conner Kent
A semi-OC for the Teen Titans, and a new Titan. Personality Superboy is very adventurous and enjoys fighting crime and being a Titan. He does take his status as a hero as he put people's safety over fighting Slade. He's also fairly intelligent and a quick thinker as he was easily able to deceiver a Kryptonian bomb. He also has a sense of humor that's slightly better than Beast Boy's. He's also shown to be unwilling to jump to conclusions and willing to forgive enemies. He also would do anything to protect his friends Powers As an adolescent Kryptonian, Superboy has developed several Kryptonian powers, and he'll develop more as he grows. So far, he has super strength, which he relies on for fighting people like Metallo, and he's even stronger than Starfire. Super speed, he can run at speeds unheard of by human beings. He's also unable to be harmed from almost everything except Kryptonite. He can also fly. Shortly before Blackfire joined the Titans, Superboy developed x-ray vision and could now see through everything except led. He also develops heat vision shortly after Alex joins the team, and it's connected to his hormones. He later developed super breath after getting a cold during a fight with Walker. History Justice Evolution Contact The newest Titan and a partial clone of Superman. Following a fight with Metallo on his first day there, Superboy believed that he'd have a fun time in Jump City. Superboy later asked a visiting Superman how his mother was, which Superman replied was good. He then said that he couldn't wait for his first big fight as a Titan. Shortly after the visit, Superboy, along with Raven, ended up captured by an unknown enemy called Apocalypse. Once captured, Superboy is turned into one of Apocalypse's Horsemen and provides his raw power along with Jean Grey's and the minds of Professor Charles Xavier and Raven to merge the DCAU and the Marvel Universe together. Two Earths Superboy was then named Conquest by Apocalypse and given an immunity to Kryptonite while serving Apocalypse. Superboy was then sent to destroy New Genesis with Raven, Jean, and Xavier. Superboy then fought Superman when the Justice League, the Titans, and the X-Men arrived. He then began to give upon being reminded of his past, but he still can't free himself. He's eventually smashed down by Hawkgirl, but he easily beat her down. When he was encased in a tube by Green Lantern, John Stewart, Superboy began to get frantic before he was contained in a vice. Following that, he spun around and knocked John away. In the end, Superman was forced to fight Superboy, but the results were limited at best. Superboy was then freed when Rogue used her powers to temporarily siphon off Superboy's power, deactivating his Horsemen circuitry. He recovered soon afterwords and suggested going back to Earth to wait for Darkseid and Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Superboy was fine with relaxing in the Mansion while the League and the of-age X-Men worked at making peace between the two Earths. He was at the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and began attacking him with Superman until Raven held him back. He then held Superman back as Darkseid asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Superboy was against helping Darkseid. Superboy does change his mind when he thinks about all the people on Apokolips and tries to convince Superman to help using this, but Superman rebuffs him. After Superman agreed, Superboy went with Superman's team to fight Brainiac. He then quieted Beast Boy when he got overly excited about facing a big time supervillain besides Slade. Superboy then manages to penetrate Brainiac's shield with Superman and confronts Brainiac. Superboy then assists Superman in fighting Brainiac when he releases several copies of himself. He then questions how Brainiac expected to see him before he was seventeen, which Superboy didn't understand. When Brainiac escaped, Superboy went with the others in the Javelin to follow him. He then asks what's going on when J'onn begins to lose control of a ship as it's pulled into an asteroid, which is revealed to be Brainiac's main base. Superboy was for waiting for Brainiac to make his move and smashing him when they saw him. He then guessed that an invitation to his throne room was a trap. He then questioned Brainiac renewing his offer to Clark to carry on Krypton's legacy. He's then captivated by Brainiac's images of Krypton but snaps out of it with Superman. Superboy was then shocked when Superman stated that the legacy of Krypton was in his hands. When Brainiac then gave the offer to Superboy, in addition to full knowledge of why he was created, Superboy refuses and punches Brainiac in the face. He then struggles with Brainiac until he's electrocuted by him. He's then saved by Cyclops and then saves Superman before Superboy smashes Brainiac to pieces, claiming there was no other way. When an army of Brainiacs arrives with Apocalypse, Superboy fights Apocalypse and punches him into the ground. Apocalypse then grabs Superboy's throat and absorbs his powers and beats him down until he's saved by Raven. When Sinister then shoots her unconscious, Superboy is about to kill him when Superman stops him. Superboy then tosses Sinister down when Darkseid arrives and knocks everyone else out. When Superboy's about to attack, he's knocked out by Darkseid's Optic Blasts. Superboy's blood sample is then taken by Sinister before he leaves. Superboy is then awoken by Hawkgirl and wonders what happened. He then explains the Omega Beam to Nightcrawler and wonders why Darkseid didn't kill them with it. He then worries about Superman, and when J'onn stats that it's possible he died, Superboy grabs him and yells that his dad isn't dead. He then flies off with the others to find him. Superboy then arrives in Brainiac's core and punches Darkseid in the face. Superboy then fights off several Brainiac drones. Superboy then goes to fighting Darkseid and is blasted down by Darkseid. When Darkseid asks how Superboy hopes to defeat him, Superboy reveals he's stalling as he suspected the arrival of the other heroes, which happened just then. When Batman smashes Brainiac's main console, Superboy remarks that he could have done that before flying off with the others to the Javelin. When Superboy learns that Superman isn't there, he flies off to help him. Superboy then arrives and punches Darkseid away from Superman before he shouts for Superboy to get out of there. Superboy refuses as he won't leave Superman. Superboy's then told to hold Superman down by a just arrived Batman as he uses a Boom Tube to pull them back to New Genesis, but not before Superboy picks up Orion. Superboy's then about to ask his dad if he's alright before Superman shouts at him for not leaving. He later apologizes and Superboy forgives him, claiming that Superman isn't that old. Hulk Smash Superboy then arrived with Raven at the Mansion to help Jim, Rogue, and Nightcrawler locate an odd energy signature at the US-Canada border on Earth-2. At a large crater with two large foot-prints, Superboy asked what could have caused this when Batman arrived. Superboy then wondered at Jim's Mutant name, Liger. When Superboy and the others met Bruce Banner, he saw him turn into the Hulk, and punched him left and right before Hulk grabbed Superboy by the throat and tossed him into the ground before he was saved by Nightcrawler and Raven. After the Hulk was knocked out by Rogue, and everyone else was knocked out by a mysterious person, Superboy was exposed to Kryptonite as he fell unconscious, seeing a man named Deadpool close by. Superboy then awoke in a restraining device in the base of X-Men foe, Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants. He then noticed that Grodd was there as well. He then learned that Nightcrawler and Rogue were adopted siblings. Superboy and the others were then freed by Liger's mother, Deathstrike. When Gray Hulk prepares to fight the heroes, Superboy flies at Gray Hulk, but he catches him and smashes Superboy into the ground and is nearly choked to death before Hulk realizes what he's doing and runs off. Superboy then knocks a fighting Mystique out with a tap to the head. Superboy and the others are then teleported to safety by Nightcrawler. Superboy was hurried about Hulk until he jumps out as he could tell that the Hulk was a nice guy. Superboy and Liger then began to fight a just arrived Hulk again when Rogue knocked him out by touching him. After that, Superboy returned home with Raven. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Kents Category:House of El